stalker
by Christele Whitley
Summary: peytons stalker comes back from the past to get his revenge. can peyton stop him this time or will this story have a tragic end


_Stalker_

_**Outside Peyton's house:**_

Brooke and Peyton are fighting once again. Brooke does'nt understand why Peyton is angry at her over something that happened over four years ago.

Peyton asks Brooke in an angy tone

_"Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

Brooke responds in a tight pain filled voice

_"Because Peyton for some odd reason i still care about you"_

Peyton still extremly pissed replies

"_You should have thought about that before you said what you did about my mother. Ihate you Brooke Davis and I wish you were dead."_

Hurt and pain sho prefound flashed across Brooke's face before she masked it witha sad smile and said

_I have told you so many times how sorry i am for that and I wish every day that I could take that day back but I cant and I just wish you would tell me whats wrong so i can fix it."_

Peyton hearing the sincerity in those words and seeing the pain in her eyes she softens her voice and said

_"You can't fit it Brooke not this time please if you really do care you will leave me alone"_

Brooke turns away as a tear slips down her cheek when she turns back she tells peyton

_"I care Peyton your my bestfriend and i love you. You may not be my friend anymore but I will always be yours._

Brooke turns away again but this time she does not turn back. She looks broken.

**Inside Peytons house:**

Peyton goes in her house and picks up her cell phone she calls an unidentified person and as a greeting she says

"_Are You happy now?"_

She does'nt wait for a response before she says

"_I have broken her! I have broken my bestfriend"_

The person laughs and says

_" Well broken is better than dead is it not?"_

Again they laugh...Their laughter sparks Peytons anger and she says

_" If you hurt her I swear I will kill you"_

To this the person replies

"_As long as you stay away from each other i will let her live"_

Peyton trys to muffle her sobs and asks through her tears

"_Why are you doing this? Why her? Can't you just leave her alone?"_

The person replies

"_I knew that out of all the people in your life she is the closest one to you. You love her like a sister by using her I can get you to do what it is I need for you to."_

Another tear falls and she asks

"_And what is it that you want me to do? What is so important that you had to threaten the life of my bestfriend?"_

They laugh again and say

"_In time you will see"_

The line went dead and Peyton sank to the floor and began to sob harder. She cries until she finaly falls asleep in her living room floor the phone still tightly clutched in her hand.

When she wakes in the morning she is still curled in a fetal position on the floor but someone had wrapped a blanket around her sholders. She sits up and on the coffee table she finds a note that says

_"The floor is fine for sleep overs _

_but next time remember the_

_pillows. Breakfast is in the kitchen_

_and the door key is in the bag._

_- Love Brooke_

After reading the note peyton sends up a prayer that the person threatening her did not see Brooke help her last night. Peyton picks up her cell phone and dials Brooke's number. It rings several times before going to Brook's voice mail. She leaves her friend a brief message saying

_"Brooke thank you but like I said yesterday for both our own good stay away from me"_

Peyton sighs and tosses the phone on the sofa. It suddenly starts to ring Peyton holds her breath and looks at the caller Id. The number is unknown. She answers it and the caller says

"_Hi Peyton do you wanna know why Brooke did'nt answer her phone?"_

With panic clear in her voice she says

"_Please tell me she is alive please tell me you did'nt hurt her?"_

A laugh sounds over the phone before he says

"_Oh I hurt her alright I told you I would did'nt I?" But don't worry to much she is alive for now..."_

He hangs up

Peyton feels as though she can't breath she is panicked and upset she shouts to the top of her lungs

_"Dammit"_

After her small and short lived breakdown she goes to her front door for some fresh air. She looks down to find a box marked for your eyes only. She picks it up and takes it inside. When she opens it she finds a video tape with instructuctions to watch completely for more information.

On the video is in detail exactly what her tormentor did to Brooke. It starts with the still unidentified person tellins Brooke to smile pretty for the camra. Her only reply was to tell him to go to hell. She watches helplessly as he beats and rapes Brooke repeatedly. At the end of the tape he revels himself and what he wants her to do

_"Surprise Peyton to refresh your memory my name is Ian Banks _

He laughs and says

"_I bet you thought you got rid of me for good four years ago did'nt you?_

_"Well what you think is not important at this point. In order to save little Brookie's life you must take the life of Lucas Eugene Scott. Hard choice isnt it? Your bestfriend of ten years who you yourself said is like a sister to you or the man of your dreams love of your life. Its up to you choose carefully because no matter what you do someone you love will die!!"_

He shows her Brooke one last time before it shows him turning off the camra and the screen goes blank.

Peyton out of anger and frustration begins thinking out loud

"_This was your plan all along was'nt it? You never planned to leave her alone did you you bastard? I know your watching answer me damn you. Why wont you leave me alone?_

She breaks down and starts to cry. Then suddenly she is on her feet and shouting again

_"Your enjoying this are'nt you? My pain her pain your enjoying all of it. You sick son of a bitch._

Her phone rings and Ian's voice fills her head

_"Name calling only makes me mad and when I get mad all I wanna do is hurt little Brookie even more. You don't want me to hurt her any more do you Peyton?_

He puts the phone closer to Brooke and begins to beat her again. Brooke screams out in pain

Peyton yells at Ian

"_Stop stop please stop don't hurt her anymore please please just leave her alone"_

Ian puts the phone back to his ear and said simply

"_You know how to make it stop. You know how to save her."_

The line goes dead again. Peyton hit her knees and yells at the ceiling

_"Thats not fair you bastard"_

As soon as the words left her lips she regretted them because when she insulted him the sound of Brooke's screams echoed through the house. Peyton visibly cringed at the sound of her friends pain filled screams. She whispered

"_Im sorry Brooke Im so so sorry I never ment for you to get hurt."_

_(hey so tell me what you think so far. I will finish later but this is my 1st fanfic so please tell me what you think!!)_


End file.
